Becoming Selena
by Imagination.Is.Fluid
Summary: That night of my first audition I was looking up at the stars from my little room in our flat in Texas. Now I'm in a mansion looking up at the same sky as years ago. Years ago there wasn't Selena Gomez. There was just Selena.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I know I didint get a lot of reviews but I still wanted fanfiction to see my story. I hope you guys like it. And please dont forget to review! It will only take 5 seconds but it WILL make my day. So enjoy and happy fourth of july :D

I don't know where I am. Its not cold, though it doesn't feel so hot too. Its warm. Its nice. It looks like I'm all alone. No one here. Its quiet. No noise except for the noise of the waves crashing on the shore and the sweet symphoney of the wind. The noises all go together. Its beautiful. I really don't know where I am. But I like it.

*Beep-beep*  
>Shit. I'm so late. Late, late, late. Margaret's so going to kill me. I qiuckly jump out of bed and grab my clothes from my walk-in closet. Its hard choosing what to wear to look acceptable. The slogan of Disney: perfection. But no one is perfect, they can't be. I finally decide on a designer dress, some heels and a clutch. I run downstairs and find Luella waiting for me. "Good morning , could I get you anything?" "Not now Luella, I'm late." I knew she was just trying to be polite but I couldn't deal with anyone right now. Or forever. Because for people I'm Selena Gomez. The teen superstar. Actress, singer. But for once I would like to be known for who I really am. Selena. Not Selena Gomez. Just Selena.<p>

I open up the door and the sun hurts my eyes. I put on the Dior sunglasses I got last month from a sale. I run over to my car, get in and start driving. I don't bother to turn on the radio. I just drive. Sometimes I think where I would end up if I just drove and drove. Without stopping. Just to clear my mind. Would I end up at the place of my dreams? A place where I could think and find myself. A peacefull paradise without tabloids and paparrazi. Or wind up back in my hectic life?

"Please tell me that there was a tragic accident of an old relative and that's why you weren't at the table read this morning darling." Margaret's voice echoed through my brain. I cringed. I needed some coffee. But she would rather have my grandmother dead than have me late. "Sorry Margaret, my alarm had a little "mess up"..." She looked at me with pitying eyes. I knew what she was thinking. But today of all days, I couldn't care less.

We shot the most of the episode today. I was worn out, tired and grumpy. I couldn't even drive home so I decided to get a taxi. It was like eleven a clock at night and I doubted there would be any taxis around. But I still stood on the sidewalk like an idiot, just waiting. I had hope that a taxi would come for me. Just like I had hope that every new day would be better than the last. Luckily, a taxi did come up. I hailed it and got in. It was dark and the cab looked old. The driver turned around. And right there in front of me was a guy, not much older than I am. He had the most amazing chocolate brown eyes and luscious bouncy curls. His lips looked so smooth. Everything was perfect with him. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. "Ummm, excuse me? Where would you like to go?" I quickly came out of my trance and tried to play it cool. "Oh yeah, sorry. Could you please drive me too ..." I said, acting like its no big deal even though my heart was beating uncontrolably. He smiled a small smile, turned around and started the engine. I was finally going home.

The drive home was quiet even though I was in a car with a really hot taxi driver. "By the way I'm Selena" I couldn't stop myself. I needed to talk to him. "I know who you are." He said, looking from the mirror. I was shocked but not for long. He must have heard my name on the radio. I decided to ignore it. Tonight I wasn't Selena Gomez. I was just Selena. "You didn't tell me you're name?" I said, making it sound like a question. "Nick. My name is Nick." He smiled that amazing smile he did before. My heart melted. "So Nick, what do you do?" I asked right before I realized how stupid I sounded. He was driving a cab and I asked him what his job was. I mentally slapped myself. He chuckled. "I'm not actually a cab driver." I didint understand."I'm a crazy stalker killer on the loose." I actually thought he was serious for a second. But then he started to laugh again. "Kidding." I was relived. "Oh thank god. You had me going right there!" We both started to laugh. He was nice. "Right , here we are. The Gomez mansion." I grimaced at the way he said "Ms" and "mansion". I didint want him to think that way of me. I wanted him to see the real me. But me being me, I decided to ignore it. "Here" I said handing him some money. He looked at the money, then my face. "Don't worry about it.". I was shocked. "You just drove my right around town at eleven o clock at night and you won't even take the money?" He looked at me. I felt myself get closer to him. "When I said I wasn't actually a cab driver, I wasn't kidding. I'm just covering for a friend for the night." He looked straight into my eyes. Our brown eyes met. "Well... It was nice meeting you Nick. Goodnight." I nodded to him and turned around. I started walking home. "Selena wait." I turned around to see him walking towards to me. Before I knew it, he crashed his lips onto mine. It felt like I was flying. I never felt like this before. It didn't feel like the kisses I had before. This was different. It was nice. We parted and we were both heavily breathing. "What was that for?" I asked. "I needed to see if you felt what I felt tonight". I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Give me you're phone." I needed to give him my number. I quickly added myself on his cellphone and gave it back to him. "Ill call you." He said and smiled at me."I sure hope so." I smiled back. I turned around and started walking towards my house.

I sigh as I head up the stairs to my room. I open the heavy white door to find my usual room, neat and tidy. Its huge and white. I look over to the mirror. I stop right there, just staring at the full sized mirror. The reflection is not what I expected. I had always thought that the mirror would show exactly who you are. But this mirror did the exact opposite. The girl in the mirror wasn't me. This girl was a complete stranger to me, yet I knew everything about her. She had the same hair, wore the same clothes and had the same face and body of me. But it wasn't me. Who was this girl wearing the Dior sunglasses, holding an expensive Fendi clutch while wearing some huge LouButens. This girl looked as someone out of the magazines. She was. She was in all of the magazines. I look at the coffee table standing near the mirror. There was a copy of the new Us Weekly. The girl in the mirror was on the cover. It read "Selena releases a new single today! Is it about her hot new beau? We got the juicy deets inside!". I sigh again, throwing the magazine on the glass coffee table, trying to smash it. This pissed me off. People writing fibs and lies about my life? That crossed the line. I walk over to the window and look outside. I remember the first audition I had. The lives of the rich and famous looked so sparkly to me. It was my biggest dream. That night of my first audition I was looking up at the stars from my little room in our flat in Texas. Now I'm in a mansion looking up at the same sky as years ago. Years ago there wasn't Selena Gomez. There was just Selena.


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanted to upload this today, I really dont care about the amount of reviews anymore :'(

"Miley!" I shout. She's standing right next to the huge gate of the studio. She hears me and looks over at me. Her lips form into a huge smile and she starts running over to me. She hugs me tightly. I've forgotten how it feels to hug my best friend. "Sel! I've missed you so much! How are you? How are things? How's the show?" She asks. I'm confused of what to answer first. "I've missed you too Miles! And I'm good, the next season premiers next month. By the way, why are you here?" I say. "I came to see you. I just landed a couple hours ago and I wanted to see my bestie, is that not allowed?" We laughed. I've really missed her.

"So tell me, what's new in the Disney Queens life?" I sigh. I don't want to be reffered as the Disney Queen. "You will always amd forever be the Disney Queen. I'm just a Disney umm.. Princess!" She laughs at me. But I can see the fakeness in her voice. Its like she can't understand me. But I drop it. She starts talking again. "So any boys Sel? I wasn't going to ask this but I brought Us Weekly in the airport and I read the front page! What's that all about?". I knew she was going to ask about it sooner or later but I hoped it was later. Way later. But I have to asnwer her. "No its definitly not true. Were just friends and we weren't on a date, we went out with friends and we met there. That's it." I tell her. Its the truth. But the media doesn't want the truth. They want a story."Oh thank god Sel, I didint like you guys as a couple anyway!". I laugh. She's so right. "But any other boys?" She winks. Its like she can read my mind. "Fine, there was someone." She squeals. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!" I laugh again. "So yesterday I get in a cab at eleven o clock at night and the driver turns out to be this really hot curly haired guy, not much older than me. So we talk and what not. When he drops me off, I give him some money. He doesn't take it and tells me he's not a real cab driver and that he's just covering for a friend. So I say ok and leave. He comes after me and kisses me. The-" "Oh my god Sel! He kissed you?" She interrups me. "Yeah, and it was such an amazing kiss!" We both start squeling. "So you got his number right?" She asks eagerly. "Well, I gave him mine and he told me he would call me." I tell her and she squels even harder. I just laugh.

Its been days and he still hasn't called. I wait around the phone all day and when it does ring, I quickly answer it. He told me hed call me and its been more than a week. I feel like I've done something wrong. Why wouldn't he call me?

"You need to come! Everyones going to be here. Joe, Kevin, Demi, Bridget, Taylor, Josh, Alex, Justin and everyone else. You need to come Sel! Were going to have such a good time." Miley was screaming over the phone. "I don't know Miley. I don't really feel like going to a club tonight." "Don't do this to me Sel! I already told them you were coming." Miley says desperatly. "Why did you do that Miley? Oh forget it, fine ill come." "Yay! Ok, be at Derwood Lane 42 in an hour. We'll meet you inside." "Fine,bye" I say. I need an hour to get ready. I go into my closet and pick out a black dress. Its not too short but its not that long. It hugs my curves perfectly. I match it up with some black heels and a gold necklace. I looked good.

When I come out of the car, there's so many drunk people shouting and screaming, I couldn't see the club door. I go through people untill I find the VIP section. I shout out my name so they can hear me and then I go inside. Its even louder inside. Its dark and it smells like sweat but the VIP section is calmer and not that crowded. I find Miley and my friends and say hello to all of them. We sit at the bar and order some drinks. I realize I've missed all my other friends too. In the middle of my second drink a guy comes up to me and asks me to dance. I see Miley wink at me from the other side of the dancefloor so I say yes. We go to the middle of the dancefloor and start dancing. Its exhilirating. I can feel all eyes on me but for once I don't care. I keep dancing. "Selena?" I turn around. Its Nick. I nearly fainted. "Nick? What are you doing here?" I didint want to say "what are you doing in the VIP section" but I think he understood what I meant. "My friend works here and he got me in." I nod. A lot of thoughts rush through my brain. Why hadn't he called me? Does he like me? Was he leading me on? I couldn't take it anymore. "If you don't like me you can just tell me and I won't have to wait for you to call like an idiot." I say, breaking the awkward silence. He looks at me, shocked. "I do like you but I don't usually call back girls with boyfriends." I didint understand what he meant untill I remembered the article in Us Weekly. " I don't have a boyfriend Nick. If I did I wouldn't have kissed you. I'm not that kind of girl. The media twists everything around. I swear I don't have a boyfriend." I say. Its the truth, even if it seems a bit desperate. But I really like him. He smiles and apoligizes. Now its my turn to smile. "Wanna dance?" He asks. I go with him and start dancing. When I'm with him, everything seems normal and clear. I don't feel nervous that some paparazzi are going to catch me in a bad position or that I'm going to be publically humiliated. I feel good. I feel like Selena. When the song ends, we head outside. I say bye to all of my friends and go out with Nick. "So now what?" I ask and he laughs. "Well now you need to go out with me on two dates to make up for lost time." "Hmm that sound wonderful." I laugh and kiss him. "Want to go back to my place?" I ask. He lookes at me shocked. "Ok, I realize that sounded a bit forward, so you don't need to co-". He kissed me. He then pulled away and said "sure ill come with you." I smiled.


End file.
